


you look cute in flower glasses (flower glasses supremacy!)

by periwinklepandas



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, Gen, Glasses, M/M, One Shot, sapnap gets gogy flower glasse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepandas/pseuds/periwinklepandas
Summary: Sapnap gets George flower glasses as a joke. (reposted from my (taken down) oneshots book)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Kudos: 87





	you look cute in flower glasses (flower glasses supremacy!)

**Author's Note:**

> original notes : gogy flower glasses pog  
> looks like im missing todays christmas prompt nvm ill do it tmr  
> so i saw a post on insta by @900sbde and it was gogy in flower glasses and i just had to-  
> enjoy :)
> 
> word count : 600 (whole number pog)

"Hey George, I got you something!" Sapnap yelled, entering the dream team's shared house.

"What is it?" The brunette replied with mild disinterest, currently sprawled out on the couch on his phone.

"So I was at the mall right? And then I saw these glasses that are like- exactly the same as yours, except........." Sapnap cut his sentence short with a dramatic drawl.

"Cut to the chase." 

"I got you flower glasses!"

"What?" George snatches the bag from Sapnap, taking out a pair of plastic flower glasses. They are, indeed, almost the same as his regular clout goggles, except that the rim is a flowery pattern instead of the normal circle.

"Try them on!" Sapnap laughs.

"I can't wear these!" George protests, shoving the glasses back to Sapnap.

"Sure you can." Sapnap shrugged. "C'mon Gogy, wear the glasses! I'll pay you ten bucks...."

"Ten bucks isn't worth my dignity."

"C'monnn....." Sapnap grabs Patches from off the couch, lifting her up so she was at eye level with George. "See, even Patches wants you to!" 

"Nope."

"Wear the glasses! Wear the glasses! Wear the flower glasses!" Sapnap whisper-chants, slowly becoming louder and louder.

"I hate you."

"Love you too."

\----------------------------------------

Later that day, George is lying in bed, contemplating life. The summer heat makes it practically impossible for him to do anything productive, so he's resorted to lying in his bed like a lump of potato, listening to the crickets chirp outside.

Sapnap had gotten tired of relentlessly trying to persuade him to wear the flower-themed accessory and gone out on his date with Karl a few hours ago, leaving George to stew in his own boredom at home.

Yawning slightly, George sat up to stretch. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees light bounce off of something on his desk, reflecting. Turning around, he sees the flower glasses from earlier that day, sitting on his desk next to other various miscellaneous items.

George's mind goes through several stages of internal debate, after a few seconds of which he lands on a decision.

_Fuck it, I'm bored. Why not?_

He grabs the accessory from off the table, slipping the flowery glasses on after a few moments of hesitation. Grabbing his phone and opening the camera app, he looks to see his own reflection on the screen.

_Huh._

George actually looked pretty good in these.

Smiling, he pushed the glasses further up onto his forehead.

He could afford to wear these for a bit longer.

\----------------------------------------

"I'm back!" Dream yelled, the sound of the door unlocking accompanied by his boyfriend's voice.

"Hi." George greeted through a mouthful of strawberries. Summer might be hot and suck, but at least it was strawberry season. 

"Oh hi George-" Dream's response was cut off by the sound of his signature teapot kettle wheeze, almost scaring George half to death.

"W-What are those?" Dream was doubling over in laughter.

"What do you mean?" George asked, puzzled. "Oh," Remembering the flower glasses, he gave a sound of realization. "Sapnap got these for me and I tried them on earlier. What's so funny?"

"It's just- You in those glasses-" Dream regained some control of his posture and plopped onto the couch next to George, cuddling into his boyfriend's side.

"What, do I look funny in them?" George pouted childishly, crossing his arms.

"No, no! You actually look pretty cute in them!" Dream was quick to reassure him, pressing a short kiss to his cheek.

"Huh. Guess I'll keep them on for a while longer then, if you like them so mush." George teased.

"Woo! Flower glasses supremacy!" 


End file.
